Edwards Birthday suprise
by GoTeamCullen.x
Summary: It's Edwards birthday. Bella has a suprise waiting for him when he comes home. It's definately NOT what he expected but will he like it? This is my first story,please tell me wat you think! First chapter drags on a bit but 2nd wil be good! R&R please :!
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up babe, you've got to be at work in an hour" I slowly open my eyes to see my gorgeous wife-to-be Bella, standing over me in her dressing gown, gently shaking my shoulder.

"K beautiful" I reply, sitting up. She leans forward and kisses me on the lips and I get that tingly feeling down my spine that I have always got since our very first kiss. Those soft, beautiful, red lips I can never resist.

"Oh, and happy birthday sweetie – the whole families coming round later, after you've finished work. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett "

" But can't I just call in sick? This day only comes round once a year and I don't want to be spending it at boring old work with my boss moaning down my ear all day " I groaned, leaning in to kiss her again.

" No, Edward " she said backing off and putting her finger on my lips (which I found pretty sexy)

" You can't just pull a sicky whenever you feel like it, weve got bills to pay. And besides, Iv got a special surprise for you later on "

The last bit she whispered in my ear in that super sexy voice that she knows turns me on. I just smiled at her before letting out a big sigh and getting out of bed to put some underwear on.

I trudged down the stairs to find a steaming hot fry up on the table – my favourite!

"Cheers ba-" I was cut short. As I glanced up, Bella was standing at the bottom of the stairs in her new red silk nightdress with lace around the bust and the bottom. (It was also _very _short, showing off her smooth, perfectly shaped legs.) She had persuaded me to buy it her the other day in town. Obviously, I couldn't resist. I stood up, walked over to her, threw her back over my arm and kissed her passionately from her neck slowly up to her lips like they do in those lovey-dovey romance films.

"Take it you like your breakfast then?" She smiled up at me.

"Yes, thank you. Almost as scrummy as you." I smiled back down as I held her perfect, petit body in my arms.

I gobbled down the rest of my breakfast and went upstairs to get showered and dressed. I glanced at the clock. 8:30am. That left me 10 minutes! I rushed downstairs and grabbed my coat while hopping around trying to put my shoes on.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing, as usual"

"Love you darling, see you later."

"Love you too. Be careful."

"Will do."

Shut the door behind me, got into my Audi R8 and drove off to work.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got to work, it was the same as usual. People on phones, machines or talking to one another. A couple of people wished me happy birthday and a few others gave me cards and presents. Nothing special. Socks, a book, more socks, chocolate, even more socks and a 2 4 1 voucher for McDonalds.

But all day just one thing stuck in my mind. The surprise. A new car maybe? A computer? A night filled with passion and sex? All the possibilities whizzing around in my mind. I couldn't wait to get home that evening.

Finally, after what seemed forever, my alarm buzzed to tell me my shift was over. I was so excited! I grabbed my stuff together, grabbed my coat, signed out and rushed home. When I got there, Bella was sitting in the lounge with a cup of tea watching countdown.

"I'm home honey"

"Oh, hi darling! How was your day?"

"The usual"

"There's a cup of tea waiting for you in the kitchen"

"Thanks babes"

I walked into the kitchen, dumped my stuff on the table and took my cuppa in to the lounge. I sat down next to Bella and put my arm round her.

"Soooo, what's my surprise then?" I asked curiously but with a MASSIVE grin spread across my face.

"You will have to wait 'til the family gets here" she replied defiantly.

I grabbed my mobile and dialled Carlisle's' and Esmes number just as there was a knock at the door.

I jumped up out of my seat and ran to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I open the door to see Emmett standing there with a massive grin spread across his face.

"Happy birthday man – your 17 – AGAIN!!"

(Chuckles) "Yepp, I so love not getting old!! Where are the others??"

Just as I said it, 3 other cars pulled up and the rest of the family got out. Emmett had come out on his NEW motorbike.

"Hi darling, Happy birthday sweetie" Esme said giving me a giant hug and a big kiss to follow. YUCK!!

"Ewww, mom, I'm 17 for gods sakes!" I laughed.

"Sorry" she giggled.

"Happy birthday son" Carlisle said, shaking my hand – then pulling me in to a massive bear hug.

"Cheers dad."

"Happy Birthday Ed – sorry, Edward. I need to break that habit!" Jasper said.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Edward, Happy Birthday to youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Alice's jingly voice echoed through the house as she put on her 'best' singing voice(as she calls it.)

"Thanks for that." I smiled.

"Happy Birthday bro" Rosalie smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey you guys! In here!" Bella called.

We all walked in and sat down where we could find space.

I opened presents, cards etc. and went to crack open the bubbly Emmett had bought.

I poured everyone a glass and handed them out. But, as I offered Bella one, she refused.

"No thanks Edward, sweetheart, I'll stick to my orange juice"

"What? You? Refusing alcohol? Are you feeling alright?" I laughed but was very confused.

She stood up and cleared her throat.

"A-A-Ahemm, Okay, this morning, I promised Edward he would have a special surprise when he got home from work and, I know how anxious he is to know so........................... Everyone – I'm pregnant"

The room fell silent. Everyone's thoughts were so mixed up and loud and messy, trying to take everything in, it was impossible to tell what anyone was thinking. I just sat there speechless, unable to move. The first one to show any sign they were still alive, was Alice. She jumped up and started squealing and giggling like a little girl as she hugged Bella so tightly it looked like she was going to explode. Slowly, everyone was starting to shift about, talking, hugging Bella or whatever. Everyone, that is, except me. I just sat there, mouth gaping open.

"Ok mate?" asked Emmett.

"Umm, ye- yeah, Err, I thi- think so" I replied.

I was buzzing inside. I was gonna explode. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my body.

"Are you ok? You feeling alright?" I heard Rosalie ask.

But, to be honest, I don't know myself. I'm not sure how I feel. Am I happy? Angry? Excited? Dunno.

**Okay. OMG! I am so excited about this and the next few chapters to come. My ideas are just flooding out of me and trust me, this is only the beginning! You haven't read nothing yet so please carry on reading and please review and let me know what you think! I'll update as soon as I can so please just be patient and it'll be worth it!! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey honey, you ok? Do you like your surprise? I said it would be didn't I?" Bella came and sat down next to me.

"Umm.... ye-yeah you did. Ye-yeh, I love your surprise, b-but I'm speechless." I stuttered

She threw back her flowing, shiny, brown hair and her laughter filled the room.

"So, do you wanna come with me for my next scan?" she asked.

"Um – ye-yehh. When is it?"

"Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"Okay"

"K"

She got up and went to get another glass of orange juice when I grabbed her hand and pulled her back so she was lying down on the sofa. I carefully leaned over her and leant forward to kiss her on the lips. That beautiful sweet smell. That amazingly warm touch against my ice-cold skin. Those warm, brown eyes. I was just getting into it when I felt a sharp tug at the back of my t-shirt, yanking me off Bella and against the wall.

"Save that for tonight will ya? You looked like you were about to rip each other's clothes off and start doing it in the middle of ya living room and just leave us standing there like cabbages." Emmett laughed.

Eventually, they had to go home. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were absolutely wrecked whilst Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett were trying to guide them to the car as they fell about laughing with one another.

Later on, after a cuddle on the sofa watching _The Italian Job _it was time for bed. Finally. Bella had her sexy red nightdress on and she kept flirting with me sooo much. It was great. As we made our way into the kitchen, I suddenly felt a burst of adrenaline shoot through my body. I was uncontrollable. I shoved Bella up the wall and vigorously started kissing her from her mouth, down to her breasts, and back up again. I had her pinned up the wall and as our lips met again, she started playing dirty. I could feel her gently biting my bottom lip and gradually biting harder. Our mouths were moving in motion quickly and powerful. I released her arms and she grabbed my hair. I started running my hands over and down her body. I scooped her up in my arms, still passionately kissing her and carried her up the stairs. I kicked open the door and threw her on the bed. She looked up at me with animal eyes. She stood up and ripped my shirt off. She actually ripped my shirt off! Ripped it in two!

"You ripped my BEST shirt, you bitch!"

"So? What you gonna do about it – stud?" She smiled.

I dived on top of her, hurtling us both back on to the bed. We were both undressing each other in between kissing. I could feel myself getting really hard now. Almost on the verge of painful. I bucked up against her and she just laughed. I was lying on top of her and she opened her legs so I could get a perfect fit. I waited until she wasn't expecting it and I thrust myself into her, using all my strength, penetrating deep inside her. She let out a moan and started bucking against my body. She grabbed my upper arms as she moaned and wailed. We tried a couple of other positions and a couple of other 'styles' but I won't bore you with the details! I'm sure you can pretty much imagine what happened (:

**Woahhhh!! I'm really into this now and I think I'm getting the hang of it! There's still a really good unexpected twist coming in the next few chapters!! Please keep reading!**

**Oh, and please review aswell so I know what you all think and so I can improve next time!! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

"Last night was amazing" I mumbled as I rolled over and cuddled up to Bella.

"Ohhh, I know" she replied.

I glanced at the clock – 11.30am. Saturday morning.

"[yawn] I s'pose we'd better get up" I sighed.

We both had a shower and had breakfast. 1.30pm.

"What times your appointment for your scan?"

"2.00pm"

"Okay, we should leave now then."

I collected my coat and car keys and Bella put her coat and shoes on. We got in my car and drove off.

Forks hospital was only about 5 miles away but we thought we should get there earlier – just in case.

Bella signed herself in and we went and sat in the waiting room. I picked up the magazine and flicked through it – a load of crap. After about 10 minutes, Bella's name buzzed up on the screen and the nurse came and collected us and led us down a corridor and into Room 6. Bella lay down on the bed and the nurse just asked her a few questions. She put some weird jelly stuff on Bella's tummy and had a scanner in her hand, rubbing it all over.

"I expect your the father then?" She finally turned to me.

"Yes, Bella only told me yesterday – it was my birthday surprise you see"

"Oh, well, happy birthday for yesterday, you must be very happy Jacob" She smiled.

I froze.

Bella froze.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, umm, no-nothing, sorry" I glared at Bella.

"O.....Kayyy" She half-smiled, a bit confused.

We didn't speak for the rest of the session and I could tell the nurse could tell something was wrong. Jacob? Where did she get that from? Did she mean Jacob Black? Was it just an accident? Am I just being paranoid? Why did Bella suddenly look so awkward?

**OK, I know how bad it's looking and I know what you're thinking – OMG! Bella is cheating on Edward! How could she?! ** **But trust me; I've still got another few surprises hidden up my sleeve that will be hiding in the next few chapters. If you want to have a go at guessing my surprise then just review!! Orr....you can just review on what you think! There's a really surprising twist in the next chapter so please, please, pleasee keep reading!! **


	6. Chapter 6

We didn't talk all the way home. We both just stared at the road ahead. As soon as we got home, I slammed the car door and stormed inside. I went and sat on the sofa, _she _came and sat next to me so I got up to make a cuppa.

"Edward, please, don't be like this"

"Bella, she called me Jacob and I know how close you two were when you first moved here, I doubt it was just a coincidence"

"No, you've got it wrong, we were friends and that was all, I would never do anything like that with Jacob"

Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. The name rung in my ears. It filled me with anger, disgust, worry, upset and more. I wanted to spit on that name.

"I never wanna hear that bastards name in my house again!" I was shouting now.

"God sake Edward, your being so childish, I can't believe you don't trust me, were getting married soon and you don't even fucking trust me!" She was shouting now as well.

"He called me Jacob, Bella. Fucking Jacob. Do you know how that makes me feel? As soon as she called me _that_, my head filled with disturbing images of you and him....you know... _doing it_."

"Don't be so ridiculous"

"Oh, so your not denying it? There was something then? Something happened?"

"Of course not"

"Well it obviously did. Did you have fun? 'Cos I'll kick the shit out of him if he did. So, what else happened then? Did you give him what he wanted? Or did you play naughty? WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED!!?? ILL BET YOU HAD FUN THOUGH DIDN'T YOU? Probably told me you were going shopping with alice or something, then were going round his house and were at it like rabbits were you?? Hmm?? Come on Bella, tell me – FUCKING TELL ME!?" I was properly screaming right in her face now.

"Fine, you want the truth?"

Finally, she's gonna tell me.

"WOOO!! CLEVER BELLA!! SHES FINALLY LEARNING HOW TO BE HONEST FOR ONCE!! COME ON THEN, LETS HEAR IT!! WHOAAA, THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD!" I was still shouting.


	7. Chapter 7

"...He raped me...4 months ago. There, happy? – FUCKING HAPPY NOW?" she screamed, tears rolling down her face.

"YOU WHAT?? He what? Why the hell didn't you tell me this before?"

"She slumped down so she was sitting on the floor, with her back against the cupboard, staring at nothing in particular, crying her eyes out. I hated seeing her like this. I just wanted to cradle her in my arms – NO – I had to be the strong one in this situation and I needed to get to the bottom of this. I needed her to talk to me.

"BELLA, TALK TO ME" I sobbed, tears streaming down my face as well now.

She looked up at me and I just stood there looking back at her. I mean – what could I do?

I went and sat next to her and she collapsed into my lap. I stroked her hair.

"It'll be ok – I'm sorry for shouting, I just wished you had told me this before." I whispered.

"I didn't know how you would react – I just thought that what you didn't know wouldn't hurt you. And I thought you might not love me anymore."

"Oh my god Bella. Of course I would still love you. Please just tell me next time."

"Okay, sorry Edward." She sniffed.

I just sat there with Bella's head in my lap while time passed by.

Probably about half an hour later, she sat up again. She wasn't crying anymore but she had mascara and eyeliner all down her face (and all over my trousers!) and her hair was all over the place.

"You know, you look more beautiful than ever – I can't wait to walk you down the aisle and I love you lots, I just want you to know that"

"I love you too."

"Ok, go and run yourself a hot bath or something, I'm just going to go and see my parents and thank them for everything."

"Okay, Edward."

I picked up my coat and without saying another word, got into my car and drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

When I got there, the whole family was in. The door was unlocked so I let myself in. I shut the door and walked in to the living room where everyone was sitting with drinks watching the news.

They all turned and stared at me.

"Whoa-oa, what happened to you? You look awful man!" Emmett said to break the silence.

"Yeah, thanks for that Em."

I glanced at the T.V.

"New story, Just in! A young woman was raped on her way home from a club last night. Turns out, she had a stalker following her all the way, and as her friends turned off and walked down a separate street, the man, under the name of Jake, used this as his chance. The woman had a bite mark on her face and bruised arms where he had grabbed her, but no fatal injury. She is still recovering from the shock but doctors say she will be absolutely fine." The newswoman said.

I thought how that could have been Bella.

Jake. Jacob. Jake. Jacob. The names were so similar. They both spun round in my head.

I clicked.

It suddenly hit me.

Bella – _my _Bella, had been raped. _Raped._ **Raped.** By Jacob. Jacob Black.

My eyes must have turned a burning red because the whole family jumped to their feet.

"Poor Bella" said Rosalie. I couldn't bear to re-tell the whole story so I just thought about it and let my thoughts open to everyone.

"We have to do something" said Jasper, shaking.

I always knew Jasper had a soft spot for Bella, but I knew his love for Alice was much, much stronger.

"Wait." Alice suddenly stopped.

Everyone went silent.

"It's Bella." She said worryingly.

"We have to do something" Her eyes were closed.

"Wh- what's happened to her?" I asked – suddenly panicking.

"She's gone to Jacobs. She's told him what's happened. He's screaming in her face... He's –" she opened her eyes quickly.

"He's what?" I asked – unsure what to think.

"I dunno, my mind just went black" She said with a worried look on her face.

**See? I said there was a twist didn't I? Wow! This is my very first story and I wasn't sure on how it would go but I really feel I'm connecting with the story and I **_**think**_** I'm getting the hang of it so please review and tell me what you think or any suggestions on anything or anything I could do to maybe make it better. I hope it's not getting boring! :s :p All comments welcome!! I hope you like it! Please keep reading! Love you all (: xxx**

**(p.s – I had actually planned my first story to just be a one-shot! But I think I got a bit carried away! So much for that idea!!) **


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell are we waiting for? Let's get round there!" I shouted.

I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. If he's touched her, if he's laid his dirty fingers on her, I'll kill him, I'll fucking kill him. And it will be a very painful death. I'll make sure of it.

We were round there in about 4 seconds flat. I kicked the door down and stormed in. My brain felt like it was going to explode. My eyes were steaming. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end. _She'd better be alright._ Everyone's thoughts were so noisy from the tension of the moment.

I stopped in my tracks.

_What was I going to find?_

_What was going to happen?_

_Would he be waiting for me?_

_Would she be......?_

No. I stopped thinking about it. I couldn't bear it. Rosalie put her hand on my shoulder in sympathy.

"Go find Bella" I said to Rosalie, Alice and Esme.

"NOW" I shouted.

They rushed off looking round rooms, desperately trying to find Bella – _alive_.

"Were going to find him" I said to the lads.

"Edward, think about what your doi- fuck this, let's just go beat the shit out of him." Emmett said.

"There was tension in the air. All I could see and feel was red. Deep red.

Blood red.


	10. Chapter 10

**-Bellas POV-**

It hurts.

All over my body.

Ache.

Pain.

By the man that was _supposed_ to be my friend.

I can't move.

It hurts too much.

I'm trying to lift my finger but it won't move.

It's like my brain has been detached from my body.

My body doesn't move but I'm here – in my head.

I can think, I'm thinking now.

But nothing's happening.

I'm sitting in a puddle – not sure what though, Pee? Sick? ......

Blood?

I can see little flashes of white light every now and again and it just feels like I'm floating, floating.

Nothings bothering me – It's quiet and I'm alone and.... to be honest, it's really not that bad.

All I can feel is flashes of pain but I can cope with that.

Can't remember much, I'm pretty sure I'm at Jacobs, it's the last place I remember being.

I know I came round here to tell him something and the next thing I know he had me up the wall screaming and spitting in my face with hate.

I was scared.

I _am_ scared.

He raised his hand and everything just went black. I think he was hitting me with something because I felt sharp blows all over my body.

And now I'm here.

In my head.

Not knowing whats happening, what's going to happen.

Oh, that's right, I came here to tell him that he was actually the da-

My baby.

_My baby_.

Had better be ok. Wake up Bella. Wake up. You got yourself into this bloody mess. Now stop being stupid and fucking wake up.

For your kid.

**I know this is a really short chapter but I haven't updated in ages for various reasons and I feel guilty 'cos I know how annoying it is when you read a story and it just cuts off and they haven't finished it yet and take ages to update. So, here you go. I have one idea on how to end it, but not quite sure so please pm me or review and give me some ideas. Thanks, love you all – Laura:) xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alice's POV**

"Hey guys, she's in here. I can hear her heartbeat, there's still a chance," I called out. Rosalie and Esme came running. Esme tried the door handle but it was locked.

"It's locked. We'll have to kick it down."

Rose smirked and said, "outta the way girls." She kicked the middle of the door, breaking it slightly and kicked it again. It flew off its hinges and crashed into the wall on the opposite side of the room. The smell of her sweet, irresistible blood hit us. No, we were doing this for Bella. We had to control ourselves. Luckily though, the door didn't hit Bella who was slumped, unconscious in one of the other corners of the room in a pool of blood. We rushed over and knelt down beside her.

"Bella, wake up." I shook her violently.

"Alice, be careful. You could make it worse!" Esme warned. Bella was heavily unconscious. But we weren't doctors, what could we do?

"Ugghhh" Bella suddenly moaned. Her eyelashes fluttered. She was coming around.

"Bella, Bella, wake up, come on Bella" We all egged her on. Nothing. Her eyes were shut again and there were no noises. We just sat and waited.

**Bellas POV**

It's horrible. Everything has suddenly changed. I'm not floating anymore. I'm in a dark forest. I'm alone and cold and scared. I sit down by a tree trunk and cuddle myself to try and warm me up. Something's going to happen. Something bad. I can feel it. Wait a minute. I can hear someone coming. I stand up and shout out but there's no response.

It's Jacob. He's walking towards me wearing a long, dark coat. I yell his name but he looks straight through me. He's concentrating hard on something. I turn around.

Edward's there. He's concentrating too. Not a single blink. And there's a look in his eyes, I've never seen before. A malevolent look. They're both walking towards each other and I'm stuck in the middle. I'm screaming and shouting and they're both ignoring me.

It suddenly clicked. A fight. That's what they're doing. They're going to fight. The love of my life and my best friend. I stand back, afraid of what's going to happen.

Suddenly, they race toward each other. Jacob grabs Edward and throws him hard into a tree. I'm screaming and crying and begging them to stop but I'm invisible. Jacob races over to him, not giving him time to get up. He draws something from under his coat but I'm too far away to see. I try to run closer to see what's happening but I don't seem to be going anywhere.

I froze.

A loud, ear piercing scream echoed through the forest.

Edward.

I wanted to run and stop it all and see what's happening but I just can't and I'm trying so hard it hurts. I crouch to the floor with my head in my hands crying my eyes out. I look up to see Jacob turn round and walk away with a grimacing smile across his smug face.

I can't believe it.

My best friend has just killed the love of my life.

Wait a second.

My best friend.

_My best friend? _

What am I talking about?

He hit me. He's the reason I can't wake up. He's the reason I'm here. He's the reason I'm on the line between life and death.

_He's_ the reason.

Manipulative, violent pig.

I'm going to kill him. And avenge Edwards death.

**Ok, you may be a little confused. If not, great! If yes, then basically, Jacobs abused Bella and she's in her own head talking to herself and seeing stuff (kinda dreaming) and she dreams that Jacob kills Edward but she thinks it's real and feels she needs to avenge Edwards's death by killing Jacob. She's still unconscious though.**


End file.
